


Friends Don’t

by Alexizzy



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Sorry this is country
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexizzy/pseuds/Alexizzy
Summary: A Bechloe fic written to the song “Friends Don’t” by Maddie and Tae





	Friends Don’t

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been obsessed with this song lately and I clearly like writing Bechloe fics...so here’s a shorty for ya and I promise I’m working on finishing my unfinished ones :)
> 
>  
> 
> FYI song lyrics are in bold

**"They don't cancel other plans"**

 

Chloe stood in front of the mirror putting the finishing touches on her mascara when she heard the front door open and close.

 

“Chlo?” Beca called her.

 

“In here!” She called back.

 

“Wow...hot date?” Beca asked with a smirk, leaning against their tiny apartment's doorframe.

 

Chloe rolled her eyes at her in the mirror.

 

“Just going out with some friends from work. We’re going to get drinks.”

 

“Bummer...Amy’s gone for the weekend. I was gonna see if you wanted to binge watch Lifetime movies tonight. Ya know, since she isn’t here to complain.” Beca smiled at her, then walked out. “But have fun!”

 

Ten minutes later Chloe came out of the bathroom, her face freshly washed and her hair up.

 

“Let me change into something comfy first!” She said cheerily.

 

Beca looked up from her laptop on their shared bed, already in sweats.

 

“Wait, I thought you were going out?”

 

“This sounds way better.” She flashed her a wink as she slipped back into the bathroom to change.

 

Beca sat up and rearranged the pillows, a smile slowly spreading as she set up her laptop for them.

  

 

**"Have conversations with nothing but their eyes. They don't hear each other's names and forget to concentrate."**

  

Amy’s birthday party was everything one would think it would be.

 

Loud.

 

Wild.

 

Full of surprises.

 

Definitely enough alcohol to kill you ten times over.

 

Beca stumbled and flopped onto the couch.

 

Dave’s couch?

 

She thought that’s what his name was.

 

Dave...or was it Frank?

 

David Frank flopped down next to her.

 

She tried to focus on what he was saying but her attention was pulled across the room.

 

Someone had said “Chloe.”

 

“So what do you think?”

 

“Hmm?” Beca looked at Frank again.

 

Or was it Davis?

 

Oh god did it matter? She was bored out of her mind and anxious to leave.

 

She thought she heard Chloe’s name again and looked to her right.

 

Familiar blues met hers. Perfectly plucked brows raised in question, then suddenly they were being interrupted.

 

“Hi, Paul right? I’m Chloe.” Chloe said, smiling at the man formerly known as David Frank Davis. “I’m so sorry to interrupt you, but I desperately need Beca here.” She reached down and took Beca’s hand, helping her up. “It was nice meeting you!” She called, pulling Beca with her, not giving Paul a chance to respond.

 

“How did you know?” Beca asked, unable to wipe the smile from her face.

 

“Oh please, you’re easy to read.” Chloe winked at her, pulling her into another room.

 

This room was darker. Beca looked around as her eyes adjusted. They were in a bedroom.

 

“Am I easy to read?” She asked Chloe quietly.

 

Chloe studied her closely, her expression neutral, her eyes holding Beca’s gaze.

 

“Yes, I will take you home.” She giggled, and Beca let out a laugh. 

 

 

**"Hits a nerve and lights you up like dynamite"**

 

“What do you mean it’s just coffee?”

 

“I mean exactly that, it’s not a date Chloe, Jesse is just in town for the weekend so we’re going to catch up.”

 

“Don’t bring him back here.”

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t want you sleeping with him in our bed.”

 

“What the fuck?!”

 

“Go to his motel or wherever he’s staying.” Chloe snapped back angrily. Not completely sure why she was angry. The topic of Jesse always sparked something in her.

 

“There are so many things wrong with this.” Beca’s tone was growing heated. “One.” She held up one finger. “Jesse and I are not a thing anymore.” She held up a second finger. “Two. Ew on so many levels.” Third finger up. “Three. Fuck you.” She lowered two fingers, flipping Chloe off as she walked out, slamming the door behind her.

 

Chloe took a big breath and fought the tears that wanted to come. She got to her third deep breath and jumped when she heard the door open and close quietly.

 

“I’m sorry.” Came a croaked whisper.

 

Chloe opened her eyes as Beca slowly made her way over.

 

“I just...Chlo, why would you think I’d do that?”

 

“I don’t.” Chloe pouted, looking away.

 

Beca tentatively and awkwardly wrapped her arms around Chloe and hugged her. Chloe softened and eventually returned the hug.

 

“I’m being dumb...I just...I never liked him for you.” She mumbled into Beca’s hair.

 

Beca pulled back and looked at her, a small smile on her face.

 

“One of my biggest regrets was choosing him to kiss at Lincoln Center.” She smiled at Chloe.

 

Chloe pulled her into another hug. “You don’t wanna be late Beca...also, I’m sorry.” She whispered.

 

“Me too.” Beca whispered back, not breaking the hug. 

 

 

**"Friends don't call you in the middle of the night. Couldn't even tell you why. They just felt like saying "hi"."**

 

“Hello?” Chloe mumbled into her phone, answering it after the third ring.

 

“Did I wake you?” Beca’s voice was quiet, almost nervous sounding.

 

That woke Chloe up fully.

 

“Beca? Are you okay? What time is it?”

 

“Shoot uh, probably like midnight your time! I’m so sorry Chloe!”

 

“Are you okay? What’s up?” Chloe asked her softly.

 

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m totally fine. I was just going to leave you a message...I thought your phone would be on silent.”

 

“It is, but not for my favorites...you automatically ring even on do not disturb.” Chloe yawned.

 

“Oh.” Beca replied quietly.

 

“What message were you going to leave?” Chloe giggled.

 

“Oh umm hi.”

 

Chloe could almost see the sheepish look Beca was giving based on her tone of voice.

 

“Hi.” Chloe said with a massive smile. “I miss you.”

 

“I miss you too.” Beca replied quietly. “So much...do you uh, I mean...I can go, let you go back to bed?”

 

“Nope. I’m wide awake now and you owe me my bedtime Beca talks.”

 

Beca chuckled into the phone.

 

“How was your day Chlo? What’d you do?”

 

Chloe dove into her answer with enthusiasm, pausing to add, “I wish you were here Becs.”

 

Beca could hear the pout in her voice.

 

“Two sleeps Chlo.”

 

“Two sleeps.” Chloe echoed.

 

 

**"Friends don't stand around, playing with their keys. Finding reasons not to leave. Trying to hide the chemistry."**

 

*flashback to Beca’s Freshman year of college, Chloe’s Senior year*

 

“I can’t believe Lily fell into Aubrey’s vomit!” Beca laughed.

 

“Yeah, so gross.” Chloe giggled. “Wow, look at the sunset.” She whispered as they stopped in front of Beca’s dorm.

 

“Beautiful.” Beca whispered back, her keys jingling in her hands.

 

Chloe turned and found Beca looking at her. She smiled at her sweetly.

 

“Well uh, thanks for walking me back.” Beca said, blushing slightly as she looked down at her keys, then back up at Chloe. “And thanks for texting me...and taking me back...and this is the only time I’ll say this, but thanks for barging into my shower.” She winked at her.

 

“You’re worth it.” Chloe replied, blushing bright red. “And I’d do it again in a heartbeat.” She winked back.

 

They stood there simply smiling at each other, Beca’s hands fidgeting with her keys.

 

“Do you umm..wanna come up?” Beca asked shyly.

 

“Yeah?” Chloe’s smile beamed back at her. “Sure.”

 

 

**"Drive a little too slow, take the long way home. Get a little too close. We do, but friends don't."**

 

*Flashback to Beca’s senior year and Chloe’s super super super super senior year?”

 

“Should I go down Main Street or...” Chloe asked, glancing over at Beca in the front passenger seat.

 

“Or?” Beca asked, smiling questioningly.

 

“If we go right here it’ll take us an extra 15 minutes to get home.”

 

“Oooo the view on this road is worth it though.” Beca smiled, unbuckling and scooting to the middle seat of Chloe’s old Vista Cruiser, settling next to her. Chloe smirked at her and made the right turn. “It’s cold...” Beca muttered as way of excuse. “And your heater doesn’t work.”

 

Chloe reached behind her and snagged a blanket from the back seat. Beca grabbed it and placed it over both their shoulders, pressing closer into Chloe. Chloe let her arm drop between them and their hands brushed each other’s ever so slightly with every bump of the road.

 

A few cars passed them as they drove under the speed limit down the little back country road.

 

“Are you still cold?” Chloe asked in a slight whisper, glancing at Beca.

 

“A little.” Beca replied, then shifted as Chloe moved her arm up and around her shoulders, pulling her into her side.

 

“Better?” Chloe asked, smelling Beca’s shampoo and smiling as she realized Beca had used hers.

 

“Mmhmm.” Beca hummed as she rested her hand on Chloe’s thigh. “Sorry, there’s nowhere for me to put it...”

 

“That’s fine.” Chloe almost squeaked.

 

They drove in comfortable silence until they pulled onto their street. Beca unbuckled and slipped away, feeling instantly cold.

 

“Oh Jesse’s here, I forgot he was meeting me here.” She said somewhat surprised.

 

He jogged over and got her door for her when they parked.

 

“I thought you’d be home 30 minutes ago.” Jesse said sounding annoyed as he looked over at Chloe.

 

“Hi, nice to see you too.” Beca replied sarcastically.

 

“Hi.” He said, his annoyance deflating, smiling warmly at her.

 

“Sorry we took a different way back, it took longer.” She smiled at him.

 

“Forgiven.” He said, leaning in and kissing her cheek. “Ready for date night?”

 

“Yup. Let me just change real quick!” Beca said, spinning to look at Chloe. “Thanks for driving Chlo, I’ll probably see you later tonight.”

 

“No problem.” Chloe replied softly. “Have fun you two.”

 

 

**"They don't almost say "I love you" When they're downtown somewhere, just a little drunk"**

 

*present day*

 

“It’s Friday night and we’re going out!” Amy declared as Beca walked through their front door.

 

Beca glanced over at Chloe. Chloe’s eyes basically told her there was no fighting this. “Okay. Cool.” She said, smiling at Chloe.

 

Thirty minutes later the three of them were piling into an Uber, slightly tipsy, having “pre-gamed” at home.

 

Amy had insisted on them each taking three shots before they headed to the bar to meet some of her friends.

 

Chloe was practically sitting on Beca’s lap as Amy insisted on her scooting all the way over.

 

“Hi.” She drunkenly whispered into Beca’s ear.

 

“Hello.” Beca smiled back at her.

 

A determined look came over Chloe’s face and Beca grew nervous, knowing that look usually led to her doing something she didn’t want to do.

 

“Beca...” she whispered, holding eye contact.

 

“Hmmm?” Beca hummed, thankful Amy was in a full on argument with the driver about the best way to get to the bar.

 

“Beca, I need to confess something to you.” Beca waited nervously, Chloe looked so serious, yet oddly nervous. “Beca, I love...” she paused, and Beca felt her heart pick up pace. “I’m so so in love with...” Chloe bit her lip and looked away for a moment.

 

“With?” Beca whispered.

 

“Avocado toast.” Chloe suddenly declared cheerily, her whole demeanor changing. “I’m so in love with it, I want it all the time.” She looked deeply into Beca’s eyes. “Why don’t we ever make it?”

 

Beca felt her stomach flop, and she laughed awkwardly. “You’re drunk Chlo.”

 

“I’m not drunk, I’m just a little tipsy.” She pouted.

 

“I love avocado toast too.” Beca smiled at her, resulting in Chloe squealing with happiness as she tried to hug her.

 

“Avocado toast is the worst thing to have ever come from a tree.” Amy declared as if she had settled an argument. “And we’re here pitches, let’s go.”

 

 

**"They don't talk about the future and put each other in it. And get chills with every accidental touch."**

 

“Oooo Becs, look at this new restaurant that’s opening up!” Chloe excitedly scooted next to Beca on their bed. They were both playing on their phones before they went to sleep.

 

Chloe’s leg brushed against Beca’s. Beca shivered slightly at the contact.

 

“Ooo it does look good.” Beca smiled at her after looking at the post. “But they don’t open until next year.” She frowned.

 

“We’ll go when it opens.” Chloe replied matter of factly.

 

“It’s a date.” Beca stated, looking back at her phone.

 

Chloe somehow scooted closer.

 

“Can I help you Beale?” Beca asked, a sly smirk on her face. She reached over and brushed some stray hairs off Chloe’s face.

 

Chloe felt goosebumps spread across her whole body.

 

“Where do you see yourself in five years?”

 

“Hmmm...” Beca looked at her thoughtfully. “We’ll definitely not in this apartment.” When Chloe’s expression grew cloudy Beca’s smile grew. “I really like those apartments a few blocks away, closer to the park...that way if we wanted to actually get a dog we’d have a place to walk it...I also heard those apartments are dog friendly, not like this place.”

 

Chloe choked up sightly and flung herself onto Beca, hugging her tightly.

 

“What about you?” Beca laughed as she struggled to breathe without inhaling Chloe’s hair.

 

“That. Exactly that.” She whispered, her breath ghosting Beca’s ear. Beca shivered slightly and hugged Chloe tighter.

 

 

***Lyrics are in the story***

 

Karaoke night was upon them. The Bellas were all able to take a weekend off and meet up for a night of drinking, reminiscing, and definitely singing.

 

Beca was just returning from the bathroom when she thought she heard Aubrey and Chloe talking about her.

 

“I’m not in love with her Bree.” Chloe had whispered.

 

Beca felt her chest tighten painfully.

 

“Please I see the way you look at her, it’s clear to everyone in this room! Even the bartenders!” Aubrey exclaimed, hopping up as Jessica snagged her to go up for their turn.

 

“Who are you in love with Beale?” Beca asked nervously, but totally not nervously, she was calm, cool, and collected.

 

“What?” Chloe’s face went pale.

 

“Okay, who are you not in love with?” Beca asked with a small smile.

 

Chloe looked sick.

 

“No one, definitely not you, I need a refill.” She whispered quickly, hopping up and going to the bar.

 

Beca frowned and watched her walk off.

 

“Hey Beca, you want to sign up for a song?” Stacie asked her, handing her the sign up sheet.

 

Beca took it, then glanced at Chloe leaning against the bar. Chloe’s eyes met hers and she knew what song she wanted to sing.

 

Chloe came back and they all were pulled into random conversations. Beca was told she was up on deck, and she left, pausing to squeeze Chloe’s leg, whispering “I hope you like my song.”

 

Chloe watched her walk off curiously.

 

Beca got on stage, she normally wasn’t nervous, but this song could end horribly. 

 

She took a deep breath and started singing.

 

**“They don't cancel other plans**

**Have conversations with nothing but their eyes**

**They don't hear each other's names and forget to concentrate**

**Hits a nerve and lights you up like dynamite**

 

**Friends don't call you in the middle of the night**

**Couldn't even tell you why**

**They just felt like saying "hi"**

**Friends don't stand around, playing with their keys**

**Finding reasons not to leave**

**Trying to hide the chemistry**

 

**Drive a little too slow, take the long way home**

**Get a little too close**

**We do, but friends don't**

 

**They don't almost say "I love you"**

**When they're downtown somewhere, just a little drunk**

**They don't talk about the future and put each other in it**

**And get chills with every accidental touch”**

 

Beca had gotten into it but couldn’t bring herself to look at Chloe until after she sang the chorus again. She was suddenly aware she had everyone in the bars attention, but that faded to nothing when her eyes met Chloe’s piercing blues.

 

“ **I keep telling myself this might be nothing** ” she sang, her heart catching in her throat as she held eye contact. “ **But one look in your eyes and, God, there's something.** " Beca stepped off the stage, walking towards her group of friends, the mic stopping her just a few steps away from Chloe. “ **You can lie to me and say you don't. But I know you do, and I love you too.** ”

 

Her eyes didn’t leave Chloe’s as she sang it, and she could faintly hear the Bellas cheer loudly, but she was a performer and she’d finish the song.

 

**“Friends don't call you in the middle of the night**

**Couldn't even tell you why**

**They just felt like saying "hi"**

**Friends don't stand around, playing with their keys**

**Finding reasons not to leave**

**Trying to hide the chemistry**

**Drive a little too slow, take the long way home**

**Get a little too close**

**We do, but friends don't**

**Uh uh uh**

**Friends don't”**

 

She ended and the bar erupted in cheers, the DJ had walked over to grab the mic and she was pretty sure he had said something about that being great.

 

It was all background noise to Beca as she watched Chloe tear up. She took the final two steps towards her.

 

“Chlo?” She asked hesitantly.

 

“Do you mean it Beca...was that song for me?”

 

“Yes...” Beca whispered nervously, still not sure which direction this was going to go.

 

Chloe stood, a few stray tears escaping her eyes. Her hands reached up and cupped Beca’s face. Beca could feel them shaking slightly.

 

“I don’t love avocado toast...” she whispered, pulling Beca in. Beca’s eyes fluttered closed as she felt Chloe’s warm breath ghost her lips. “I love you.” She continued, then kissed her gently, stepping in so her body was almost touching Beca’s.

 

Beca’s arms quickly wrapped around Chloe’s waist and pulled her flush against her as she eagerly returned the kiss.

 

They could both vaguely hear the Bellas cheering, and maybe Amy saying something about winning the bet?


End file.
